


A Cure to Logic

by WolfaMoon



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Caring!Spock, Gen, Whump, Xeno-polycythemia, Xenopolycythemia, sick!McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does one let destiny ride when another reality gives you the cure and answers to unseen questions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cure to Logic

**Author's Note:**

> First Posted Here: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6618691/1/A-Cure-to-Logic

A Cure to Logic

BY: Wolfa Moon

SUMMARY

How does one let destiny ride when another reality gives you the cure and answers to unseen questions?

DISCLAIMER: Own nothing. Reviews welcome.

CL

The ceremony on earth is a quiet affair. All that is left of Vulcan is here. A large column is erected in their honor on Starfleet grounds. Standing in front beside my father I watch the garden. The garden is mostly occupied by Vulcan's. Except for the newly appointed senior staff of the USS Enterprise. My older self standing beside Jim Kirk.

Prayers in ancient Vulcan are invoked. Then all who have lost someone on Vulcan proceed forward to lay a candle to burn for their spirit in front of the view of the water and swaying trees. Which surprises me most is when the doctor walks forward to place a candle with the others. Tears stroll down his face. So emotional. Emotions that are deep inside me that I yearn to express. He will express for me. Watching as he moves back now to stand between my older self and by his best friend Jim. For some reason it seems right. The three of us. My alternate self laying a supportive hand on his shoulder. Wondering at the relationship in that timeline.

The service continues.

CL

In the end I move to stand with them. McCoy looks beaten. He had come in a little late. Looking raged but freshly washed. Upon observation he had come from medical directly here. McCoy stood talking quietly to the side with my older self. Then he looked refrained. Looking away and nodding. The older laying his hands on the doctor. Never seeming to want the man to leave his side. Questions filter through my mind. Wanting explanation but now is not the time. For now I will ask questions that can be answered by one Jim Kirk.

"Jim, may I enquire of whom the doctor knows, … knew on Vulcan." Jim sighs.

"He did a semester abroad there. Stayed with one of the counsels families." Jim looks over to his friend. "I had to inform him that I found her name on the list."

"What was her name?"

"She was human, so I'm not sure if you would know her." I tilted my head. True there were a number of humans mingling with Vulcan's. But only one who's was on the counsel. "Amanda Grayson." My hearts stopped. Looking over to the doctor in a rush. That was the Len his mother spoke about. "She visited her son once here. Visited him as well. Afraid her son probably died on one of those ships lost to us." Kirk looked down and way. My eyes took in the man. The man who knew my mother. A man who offended me so much. Who my mother spoke of good memories.

McCoy nodded to the older self. He came toward us and bowed his head toward me.

"I grieve with thee Spock." I nodded back.

"I grieve with thee too." McCoy ran a hand through his hair. He looked quickly over his shoulder then to Jim.

"Jim I got something to do for the next two days. So I'll meet up with you then okay?"

"What's going on?"

"Got a 5 year exploratory mission to set up for. See yah later." The doctor departed. My eyes following.

"So did you know her?" returning my attention to Jim. A man who I am considering to call captain.

"Yes, she was my mother." Jim gapped at that. Looking over as the older, alternate self came over. Then he looked back toward me.

"Small world. Bones always spoke highly of her." Jim looked between the two of us Spock's. Realizing that the older had something top say he bows out. "See you later old friend." The older smiled.

"May our paths meet again." He raised his hand in the Vulcan gesture. "Live long an prosper."

"You too." Jim moved of to talk with Uhura and several other Vulcan's. Leaving me with the older.

"He is a good man."

"Yes he is." He followed my gaze from Jim to shake his head.

"I meant Leonard." I looked at him suddenly. Seeing the depth of a relationship that I had not had the chance to experience yet. "I require your help." I nod. Doing whatever I can. "Leonard is about to go through a procedure that his alternate self was inflicted with. I know the cure and am about to go be with him while he goes through the ordeal of the cure." He looked quickly to Jim. "He made me vow not to tell Jim. But he did not say I could not tell you."

"And thus I could then inform Jim of this infliction." He half smiled at the ruse. Nodding.

"Yes."

"May I enquire about this infliction."

"Xeno-polycythemia." My eyes widened.

"There is no cure." Stating a fact. The unspoken truth.

"I happen to be from an alternate reality."

"Did your McCoy .." live a long life…

"For many years." Spock tilted his head. "I shall meet you at the medical suite room 609." The older Vulcan walked away.

CL

It is odd to think of these people as lifelong friends. And to learn that the Len my mother was so proud of. A man she wished could have been my brother. And now to meet while he goes through a painful ordeal. To sit and watch. Walking the corridor in silence I contemplate all that I have witness, learned. Truly reality is not all that is seems. Destiny at work.

Looking at the door number I wonder. Wonder at all the elder has experienced. Wonder at what is to come. My mind still pondering on joining the Enterprise. What is such a path?

Entering I observe as the older is standing resting a hand on the younger man. The doctor who is now wearing scrubs. Sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You're sure this is going to work."

"Yes, Leonard. I am a Vulcan and remember this very clearly. For you are my friend. And this is important. I remember your triumph clearly at making the cure more bearable." The man nodded furiously. Running a hand through his hair again. A nervous gesture. "Leonard if I did not believe it to be safe I would not allow you to do this." McCoy nodded. "Do not worry old friend. I have entrusted you with my very soul." I stopped still. "Please trust me as I have trusted you."

"That's insightful. For something that hasn't happened yet." He sighed. "So you gonna tell me a story before I go to bed."

"What would you like to know?" he sighed again.

"Anything. Make it good. Lie if you have to."

"I am a Vulcan I can not."

"You can exaggerate. You're human." Spock elder smiled gain.

"That I am." My older self looked over at me. Motioning me over. McCoy looked over.

"All hell." Agitated he looked to the older. "Stepping around a vow is still lying."

"I only did so that you can acknowledge you do not need suffer alone."

"Thanks for that." He looks to me. "Might as well join the party." Approaching the man I can sense him. He is afraid. But he is trusting. "So Spock. Have you decided yet?"

"Decided doctor?"

"Uh huh, right. To follow our destiny and saves Jim's ass for the next five years." I tilt my head at that. My older must have discussed it with him.

"I am unsure." He nodded.

"I don't blame yah. But I would appreciate the help." He looks down. Breathing deep. He is trying to calm himself.

"Sa-kai." I lay a hand on his shoulder. He looks up at me. The older looks at me with acknowledgement when brother springs from my lips. My mother held great heart for him. Speaking fondly of him. Now here we are. "It will be fine."

"Did you tell Jim?" I nod. He nods.

"Th'i-oxaira." He thanks me and appreciated that I have told his friend. Even when he originally didn't want him to know.

"He will be here after his meetings. He is upset with you."

"I know. I know." He lowers his voice. He looks up to the older. "So I get my story?" He looks to me.

"I believe my younger self has something to tell you." He nods to me as McCoy looks to me. I nod. My eyes get a glimpse of the older retrieving something. Then I turn to the doctor.

"The woman you mourn for at the Vulcan recollection. She was my m'aih." His eyes widen. He knows the word. Then he winces. His head turns to look at the older. Who steps back holding a hypo.

"Did you have to do it that hard?"

"I only deliver as I have seen my favorite doctor do." He nods and begins to tilt. I reach for him. Lowering him gently to the bed. His eyes glaze and stare at us both.

"That was not the injection."

"No an anesthetic. Yuk-tor katra-khnna." Our katra brother. Startled my grip on McCoy tightens. He groans. But then completely absorbed by the effects of the drug. He goes limp. We both arrange him comfortably. Spock looks to me. "I will tell you." He better.

I watch as he lays a blanket over the still doctor. Then he lifts another hypo. He rests a hand on the doctor forehead. Closing his eyes he speaks silently then administers the cure. McCoy twitches. But remains asleep. He steps back taking a seat close by the doctor's forehead. He sighs with age. Looking at a younger version of his friend. After so long without.

"He is so much like my Leonard. A man I am greatly honored to have known. It warms me to see him Again. " I can finally see the age the friendship in his eyes the emotion toward this man.

"Will you tell me?" He nods.

"Leonard is ashayam." Dear to him. Us. "I had sacrificed myself for the crew. The needs of the many." I nod. "I transferred my katra into Leonard. It was always either Jim or Leonard. Leonard was there. Then I came back somehow. Fal-tor-plak. Then I after. We ashaya." Deep feelings. He leaned forward to sweep his hand through the young man's hair. "I do not expect you to have the same relationship. Our was after lifetimes of love and regrets. Loving in the end." McCoy twist and twitches under his hands. Groaning. I stand. His hands are not on meld points but … he moves his hand away. "I will not infect his mind." I move closer to the bed. He sits back and hands me a cool towel. He motions to Leonard. I move close toward him and lay it upon his fevered brow. My hands glance his forehead. And there I feel it. So much emotion. Pain. Fear. Love. Warmth.

Stepping back I look to the other. He simply nods.

"Our heart." The older rises. Leans over. Kisses Leonard on the check. "Taluhk nash-veh k-dular." I cherish thee. Moving away from the bed he steps beside me. "Take care of them. For when they are gone. You will miss them. Even now. Chose wisely." He picks up another hypo. "Administer this in 12 hours. This shall let him sleep off the after effects of the injection." He doesn't say good bye. He doesn't tell me good luck. He simply leaves. Leaves me to my own mind and devices. Taking his seat I watch the man wither in front of me. A man who means so much to my older self. A man who is our heart. Then I must take my part as logic. While Jim must be.

The door opens. Jim storms in moving quickly to the man on the bed.

"Damnit Bones. Trying to be the hero." Kirk rubs his temples. Then doesn't take the other seat on the chair beside me. He sits on the edge of the bed. Taking McCoy's hand in his. Maybe they are more then they seem. But Kirk's reputation as a ladies man. Reputations are rumors upon truths. Or the fabrication. Kirk sighs deeply. "So what was the disease?"

"Xeno- polycythemia." He nods. Placing his hand on his friend's forehead.

"So will this cure work?"

"My counterpart said it would. It worked on his McCoy and then they made a less painful remedy. "

"And this is it." As McCoy groaned again. Making the original one he went through must have been worse. "How long?"

"By tomorrow he should be feeling only the lightest of effects." Holding another hypo. Kirk nodded. Understanding it was going to be a long night. Kirk got off to move around. Then positioned himself in the bed with the doctor. I raise an eyebrow.

"We're friends." He sighed into McCoy's neck. "Damnit Bones why?" burying his face in. "I can't lose you." Watching them I realize the kinship. Did I want to be apart of it? Closing my eyes I mediate.

CL

Images memories. My mother standing on the cliff. Myself frozen in place. Then the doctor there is catching her. Saving her. They both smile huge human smiles. Then they look to me. Then there is … they both fall.

CL

"Come on Hobgoblin." I awake to a pair of pain filled eyes. Searching the clock. I had mediated beyond 12 hours.

"My apologies." Moving in I administer the other hypo. McCoy thrashes a little more. Jim is not in the room. He slips back to the bed. Sweat beading off of him. I had delayed 2.4 hours. How could I? He groans and begins to thrash. I lean over grabbing him. I can fell the pain, the tearing inside of him. Then there is more. More feelings. Not wanting to be alone. Fearing the dark.

Then there is warmth. I look up. Jim had returned positioning himself behind his friend. His brother. McCoy lazes back into him. The warmth spreading. I don't wish to let go.

"What happen?" he demands.

"I had mediated though his dosage. I apologize." I try to move back. Yet McCoy has a death grip on my arm. Not letting go. Jim just looks.

"Get comfy." Sitting down I rest myself into position. Closing my eyes I can feel them. McCoy whimpers. "Easy Bones. We're here." I gather Kirk knows of the fear. Looking at him I watch as he sooths his friends with words and his presence. The shuddering wanes. The sweat still pours. The raging cure inside of him fighting all the wicked away.

Laying my other hand on McCoy's brow.

"Easy Leonard. We are here." My voice filled with the emotion. Kirk smiles before burying himself into his friend's side.

The heart. Being protected by the mind and the brawn. Discovering what Jim is. The fighter. The one who will always win.

No matter what.

CL

Relaxing into the rhythm we mediate talk of things. Think of things. Feel the shifts the pushes and pulls. The welcoming and the departing.

Coming to decision.

CL

McCoy eyes stare at me.

"She is a great woman." The ordeal has passed.

"Yes," I can only agree. Jim is still cocooned in his side.

"So what have I missed?"

"Nothing." He nods.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

"So have you decided?"

"I have."

CL

We are needed.

We are the three with such a fate.

A fate that has crossed realities in order to get us together.

How can logic fight that?

It can't…

"Permission to come aboard…


End file.
